BET003: The Shocking Dark Future!
is the 3rd chapter of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blazing Exploration Team. Synopsis Somewhere else, Chimchar, Totodile and Grovyle are at a chamber, where Dusknoir will try to finish them off. However, Grovyle manages to make Chimchar mad, who burns Grovyle, but also burns his rope. In a moment, Grovyle frees Chimchar and Totodile and they escape. Totodile doubts Grovyle's intentions, but Chimchar reminds Totodile Grovyle is the only one who can send them into the past. They meet Celebi, who has the power of sending them back into the time, but they also encounter old and new foes. Chapter Plot Dusknoir speaks to its master, who claims "they" have to be "erased". Dusknoir promises the task will be fulfilled, for history must not be changed. Totodile and Honō overhear they will have to be eliminated. Totodile wonders how Chimchar can be so calm, considering they are in a very dangerous position. Chimchar asks how did they got tied up in here. Grovyle (whom Totodile is shocked to see here), replies do they even know where they are. Totodile asks why is he here, but Grovyle replies he has been here all this time, in this "Execution Chamber". Chimchar and Totodile come to a halt hearing the "execution" word, since they consider not having broken any law at all, unlike Grovyle, who is a thief. Dusknoir appears with a bunch of Sableye and Totodile asks him to free them, not knowing who tied them up. Dusknoir claims it is time to prepare for the execution. Totodile tries to ask Dusknoir, but Grovyle tells Totodile it is no use to talk with that puppet of the master of the Temporal Tower. A strike causes Grovyle's pillar to be broken into two pieces, nearly hitting Grovyle. Chimchar wonders how Grovyle could've survived that attack, though Dusknoir attempts to make another attack. Grovyle taunts Chimchar, thinking Chimchar is scared and is wasting his breath. Chimchar is angered and uses Ember on Grovyle, whose rope is burnt off and Grovyle is freed. In a moment, Grovyle cuts Chimchar and Totodile's ropes, freeing them as well, then orders them to close their eyes for a moment. A light appears in the chamber and soon Dusknoir sees Grovyle, Chimchar and Totodile are gone. Elsewhere, Chimchar and Totodile commend Grovyle on his quick thinking, though Grovyle doubts their enemies will find them so quickly. Chimchar, however, looks at his surroundings, seeing floating rocks and the sky being dark. Grovyle explains this is the future awaiting the world, should he fail in collecting the Time Gears. Totodile does not trust Grovyle, calling him a liar. Totodile knows well the Time Gears were supposed to be protected so the world wouldn't fall in darkness. Grovyle replies is that what Totodile is really thinking, since he does not have the time to explain, for they should escape this planet. Totodile does not want to go with Grovyle, who reminds him and Chimchar Dusknoir attempted to execute all of them just earlier. Grovyle hoped for more allies, but since they can't trust him, Grovyle leaves. Chimchar cites Grovyle's words this is supposed to be the future, since they were fooled by Dusknoir. Totodile thinks of the members of Wigglytuff Guild, wanting to go back home. To snap Totodile out of despair, Chimchar uses Flamethrower on Totodile, making him mad. Chimchar tells they should find Grovyle, for he knows how to go back to the past, then they can choose whether to trust him or not. Totodile believes this and joins Chimchar to find Grovyle. They find Grovyle in a cave, lying on the floor. Grovyle warns them not to come any further, though Totodile steps on something, causing a Spiritomb to appear and order all of them to leave. Chimchar and Totodile use Flamethrower and Water Gun on Spiritomb, since it ambushed them. Spiritomb attempts to finish his sentence, but leaves before getting hit anymore. Grovyle stands up, admitting he was caught off-guard. Grovyle is soon told Chimchar and Totodile want to return to the past, since he knows how to. Grovyle claims they have to visit Celebi, who has the power to send them into the past. However, Grovyle hopes she has not been captured by the enemy. Totodile hears a voice and Celebi appears, who has not been captured. Celebi greets Grovyle, but wonders who Chimchar and Totodile are, but remembers a moment of time they have. Grovyle asks Celebi they have to return to the past, so Celebi leads them to the passage of time. However, they encounter Dusknoir and the Sableye, all of which are here to stop Grovyle from entering the passage. In addition, Grovyle shows this planet's master, Primal Dialga, who has arrived. Debuts Pokémon *Dialga *Celebi *Spiritomb *Sableye (x6) Gallery Category:Blazing Exploration Team chapters